The present invention relates to a seat with a seat portion and a seat back each having respectively a seat surface and a back support surface that are formed by a wire mesh whereby the distal ends of the wires are at least partially connected to the respective frame.
In seats of the aforementioned kind the wires of the wire mesh which form the seat surface and the back support surface are connected to the respective frame. During manufacture of such seats the distal ends of the wires, after attachment to the frame, must be cut off so that the projecting distal ends of the wires do not result in damage to clothing of persons sitting on the seat. The manufacture of such seats is expensive and complicated. Furthermore, it cannot be completely prevented that even after removal of projecting distal ends of wires at the seat surface and the back support surface sharp edges, formed by cutting off the wires, are present which can also result in damage to clothing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a seat of the aforementioned kind such that it can be manufactured in a simple and inexpensive manner and such that damage to clothing is completely prevented.